bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Overhaul
Kai Chisaki, also known by the villain Overhaul, was the Yakuza Captain of the Shie Hassaikai. Appearance: Kai Chisaki is quite a pale man of a narrow build with short, messy reddish-brown hair, parted to the left on his forehead. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows, and his mouth has never been seen, as it’s always been covered by something whether it be shadow, a hygiene mask or his usual plague mask. He wears a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features are the white surgical gloves he wears on his hands, and the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Personality: Overhaul is a mysophobic, antisocial sociopath obsessed with returning to the world to the way it was before the Quirk phenomenon. Due to a combination of an old theory claiming Quirks derived from rats and his own mysophobia, Overhaul believes that Quirks are actually a plague on humanity. He believes the Quirk epidemic has changed the world and infected society with "Hero Syndrome", and he is extremely determined to eradicate Quirks from the world in order to return it to its former state with the Yakuza in power. Overhaul is very germophobic and hates anything he feels is dirty; he likes to avoid dirty places and hates when people dirty him or the area around him. He’ll even break out into hives when covered in dirt or blood, and as he views Quirks as sicknesses, he also treats them as he would any other kind of filth.Overhaul doesn’t value humans and views people as pawns for their utilitarian value, and he carries this sentiment even towards the people in his organization he’s known since childhood; he treats them all as dispensable. He considers everybody, even childhood friends and his closest right-hand man, expendable and his subordinates are made to wear masks like him so he doesn't have to breathe the same air as them. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Overhaul * Overhaul: Kai’s Quirk grants him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches, effectively giving him full control over matter. He can disassemble people to kill them or reassemble them to heal their wounds. * He can also do this to himself and even merge his body with others.In battle, Kai can freely manipulate his surroundings. He can move the ground to maneuver himself to reshape the area into some advantageous for him and harmful for his opponents. By touching his targets, he can completely blow their body apart whether it be a limb or the entirety of it. Category:Character History: Kai, also known as Overhaul, is a Yakuza, being part of an organization that, along with several others, ruled the underworld in the past. With the rise and prominence of heroes, in particular All Might, those organizations started crumbling down and the remnants who were not arrested were forced to live under constant surveillance. Overhaul, thus, is described as part of a "dying species". Overhaul was found and raised by the boss of Shie Hassaikai. He views him as a father figure and believes he owes the old man a great debt for taking him in. Throughout his life, the boss recognized that Kai was troubled and he would try to hone him into an honorable Yakuza. Kai would often lash out at anyone who badmouthed the Yakuza as a child. The Boss told a young Kai that Yakuza can't hurt innocent people but still thanked Kai for trying to protect their honor. As Kai grew older, he started a venture dealing with Quirk-related drugs. The Boss told him to stay away from villainy and drugs. He understood that Kai was simply repaying the kindness after the boss saved him, but he must not go overboard nor must he stray from his path. He even refused Kai's plan to reinstate the Yakuza. At one point, the Shie Hassaikai's leader took charge of his granddaughter, Eri. He revealed to Kai that Eri has a strange Quirk that did not resemble anything from her family lineage and believes it is a genetic mutation. The boss does not know much about how Eri's unique Quirk works but due to it resembling Kai's Quirk is the reason why he has asked him to take care of Eri and investigate her Quirk. During an investigation, Kai starts thinking that Eri's Quirk is on a completely different level from his restoring or repairing and hypothesizes that Eri's unique Quirk can rewind genetics; Kai finds Eri's Quirk to be terrifying. Through unknown means, he discovered that her blood had properties that suppress the body's ability to manifest 'Quirk Factor', inhibiting someone to use his powers. With this information, Kai brought forth his plan to the Shie Hassaikai's boss. Kai planned on selling the Quirk-destroying bullets to Villains who would use them on Pro Heroes and after a while, the Yakuza would distribute a serum that would undo the damage done and restore the lost Quirks to the Heroes. These products would be at a high price. Therefore, with the villains having the Quirk-destroying bullets, the heroes having the serum, and Eri in the middle, the Shie Hassaikai can monopolistically control the market, earning massive profit and eventually emerging from the darkness. However, the boss had already refuted Kai's plan and questioned his morality regarding humans. The boss advised him to leave if he was going to disobey their way of thinking. Kai did not plan on going anywhere as all he wanted to do was repay the boss for taking him in and despite the boss's refusal, told him to watch from the sidelines as he went through with his plan. After Shie Hassaikai's boss fell into a coma, Kai took over the organization and then began to experiment on Eri to turn her Quirk into a weapon. He manufactured them into bullets that be shot at a target and inject them with her blood. He did this by destroying Eri with his Quirk, collecting blood, and then repairing her. He did this hundreds upon thousands of times, despite Eri's pain. Eri tried to escape and resist many times but to no avail and eventually accepted her fate as a prisoner. However, the effect of these bullets was temporary, and Kai used further tests to be able to perfect his experiment until he had refined the process enough to create bullets that he believed could permanently destroy Quirks.Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Criminal Category:Shie Hassaikai Leadership